Ti amo
by Maiden.of.Mist
Summary: Un mini oneshot. Shounen ai GianlucaxFidio *v* Italianos love!


**((Un mini oneshot que hice para Yue, una amiga que mi quere mucho *v*. Demente n°1 mi te dedica esto! espero que más que nada te guste a ti esto uwu))...**

**

* * *

**

La dedicación al hacer algo era clave en su persona, jugar al fútbol también era una cosa que a él le encantaba hacer, y en el campo se podía notar cuanto esfuerzo había de poner, cuanta pasión, cuanto amor. Eso era lo que Fidio podía ver que ambos tenían en común: su amor por el fútbol, pero no menos importante era que ambos amaban su patria, Italia era lo que llevaban en su ser, la bandera _tricolore _su alma_, _ellos dos se bañaban de_ verde, bianco e rosso. _Italia_, la sua patria,_ era lo mas importante para ellos dos, más que nada, de seguro por eso se había terminado enamorando perdidamente de él.

Recordaba cuando lo había conocido, pensó que cuando se uniera al equipo, el chico sería tan serio que habría de ser imposible hacer amistades con él, pero no fue así. Luego de que un día se quedara consigo entrenando hasta tarde, toda la madrugada, perfeccionando sus tiros, se dio cuenta que el chico era la amabilidad en persona; Gianluca a pesar de su seriedad lo cuidaba mucho y protegía. Ahora pensaba que envidiaba un poco a Dylan, porque este podía tener a Mark corriendo tras suyo todo el día, en cambio él…no se podía permitir hacer algo que enojara o siquiera molestara a Gianluca. Qué complicadas eran las cosas para Fidio, no encontraba cómo llamar su atención.

**-¿Qué tanto observas?...-**preguntó el ojiceleste que de la nada había aparecido buscando a su capitán y que luego de encontrarle, se había parado al lado de él, quien observaba hacia la nada. Gianluca había pillado desprevenido a Fidio.

**-_Il acqua_…-**respondió el de ojos azules, quien ahora entornaba su mirada en los ojos del chico. Eran ojos tan _molto belle _los que Gianluca tenía, ojos color cielo…tan brillantes, tan sinceros.

**-¿Piensas en Endou? –**se apoyó en el pasamanos de aquel puente que simulaba ser parte de _Venezia_, y se quedó mirando pensativo el agua también.

**-¿En…Endou? ¿por qué preguntas por Endou? –**colocó un rostro de confusión. Bien, sabía que últimamente con todo eso de la FFI, había pasado mucho tiempo (casi todo su tiempo) junto al arquero de Inazuma Japan, pero ¡vamos! también había pasado tiempo con Mark y Dylan que venían seguido a verlo, además de Terrece…Oh, bien creía que ya sabía a que se refería Gianluca. Lo que menos había hecho era estar con el equipo…sólo lo hacía en entrenamientos.**-…no me respondas, ya sé a que te refieres Gian…-**

**-…-**no había más preguntas ni respuestas por parte del pelinegro, era de esperarse, pensó Fidio. Gianluca era una persona muy seria después de todo, extremadamente amable, pero seria al fin y al cabo. No había mucho que hacer con eso, creía él.**- ¿Tienes hambre?.**

**-¿_Fame?_...-**le miró muy curioso. ¿Ha que venía esa pregunta tan al azar?.

**-_Se, fame…_llevas todo el día afuera y ni comer imagino que has hecho –**dijo el chico con mucha naturalidad, mientras volvía a entornar su claro mirar hacia el agua. Fidio sentía la preocupación por parte de Gianluca, asi que sonrió.

**-Claro…¿quieres ir a comer? –**le tocó a él preguntar riendose un poco. ¿Era rubor lo que podía sentir en sus mejillas arder?, no no no, imposible.

**-No. Te cocinaré algo Fidio…-**le sonrió amenamente, mientras cruzaba a su lado camino a la casa de descanso donde se encontraba hospedándose todo Orpheus. Cuando pasó por su lado, Fidio podía jurar que había sentido un roce en su mano por parte del ojiceleste. ¡¿En que estaba pensando?, era completamente pensar fuera de los cavales en esa pequeña posibilidad de que el chico sintiera algo más por sí. IM-PO-SI-BLE.

**-¿Cocinarme algo, dijo? –**pestañeó confuso luego de que su alborotada mente hubiera sido traída a la realidad. Gianluca le iba a cocinar algo…que emocionante, que lindo de su parte preocuparse por su persona. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza con ese pequeño detalle que el pelinegro había hecho. Fidio dio pie en marcha para poder alcanzar al chico camino al hostal.

Fue un recorrido bastante corto, puesto que la simulación de las distintas ciudades Italianas, estaba agrupadas en torno a la hostal de Orpheus, asi que llegar a él era casi como "todos los caminos llevan a Roma", o sea que aquí todos los caminos llevaban a la hostal. Gianluca fue el primero en entrar dejandole el paso abierto a Fidio, mientras se iba camino a la cocina del lugar. Fidio entró y cerró la puerta, todos parecían haber desaparecido ese día, eso significaba que se encontraban sólo ellos dos en el espacioso lugar. A pesar de todo, Fidio mantuvo la calma, no era un chico que fuese a pensar que quedándose sólo con quien amas iba a ser algo que conllevara a otras cosas, no, la verdad es que él ni siquiera creía que el otro fuese a sentir algo más que compañerismo. Todo tranquilo entonces…

Fidio al entrar en la cocina pudo apreciar al ojiceleste sacando diversos instrumentos de cocina y le sonrió.

**-¿Quieres ayuda?-**dijo parándose a su lado y alzando la mano para sacar algo, ¿qué?, no tenía ni la más mínima idea, pero quería parecer que sabía que buscaba. Lo que le sorprendió fue que el otro lo agarró de la misma mano que "buscaba" y jaló de ella caminando con el chico en dirección a la mesa, no le soltó hasta que logró que Fidio se sentara en una de las sillas contínuas a la dura tabla de madera.

**-Quédate aquí. Dije "te cocinaré algo", no "cocinemos algo". ¿_Capisci?...-_**miraba al castaño y le hablaba casi como si de una orden se tratara, aunque entre petición a la fuerza y orden no había mucha diferencia…

**-_Capisco…-_**respondió en afirmación algo temeroso y confundido. Sólo había querido ayudarle, pero no pensó que el otro se iba a tomar tan a pecho el hecho de querer cocinarle algo. ¿Qué había sido eso?.

**-Bien. No haré algo muy elaborado, sé que tienes hambre y…no quiero hacerte esperar más –**sonrió gentilmente, a la vez que le desordenaba los cabellos al chico tiernamente. Ese era Gianluca, un momento tierno y otras no, pero todo siempre dentro de esa seriedad propia de él, seriedad que le encantaba a Fidio. La verdad era que él si tenía hambre, pero llevaba tanto inmerso en sus pensamientos, que había olvidado el comer algo. Al menos podía decir que comería algo preparado por Gian.

Tal y como un buen niño se quedó sentado viendo como el otro comenzaba a preparar Spaghetti, algo simple, pero delicioso, típica de Italia. Para la salsa, pudo reconocer los ingredientes que el chico estaba usando. El aroma a la albahaca le llegaba acariciando su nariz suavemente. La salsa al pesto era su favorita, al parecer el ojiceleste lo sabía. Sonrió comenzando a mecer sus piernas bajo la mesa, como niño desesperado, emocionado por la comida que ya estaba por venir. Cuando por fin estuvo esta lista, Fidio cerró sus ojos sintiendo el aroma, definitivamente debía saber delicioso. Así se quedó, con los ojos cerrados hasta que unas delicadas caricias en su mejilla derecha lo trajeron de vuelta.

Abrió sus ojos y se encontró nuevamente con el chico de los ojos _cielo blu. _¿Qué hacía tan cerca y acariciandole el rostro?. Fidio pestañeó boquiabierto y no pudo disimular los nerviosismos y el notorio rubor en sus mejillas cuando se le quedó mirando.

**-No te duermas…-**y le sonrió dejando el plato con la deliciosa comida frente suyo en la mesa. El chico había concluido que las caricias habían sido para traerlo de vuelta sin tener que asustarlo. Pero…¿esa había sido la forma adecuada de despertarlo?, no sabía.

**-No me duermo…-**respondió por inercia mirando un poco más a los ojos de su interlocutor, para luego observar y maravillarse con lo lindo que se veía el plato. ¿Estaba de más decir que olía delicioso, no?. Vio como el otro se iba poco a poco alejando y no halló cosa mejor que sujetarlo de la manga de la camisa que traía y quedarsele mirando fijament**e- ¿Por qué no comes conmigo?.**

**-Tenía planeado hacer eso, Fidio -**¡Qué manera mas dulce de decir su nombre, además de haber afirmado que se quedaría con él. Dicho y hecho, Gianluca sirvió en otro plato un poco de comida y se fue a sentar con él, precisamente en diagonal del capitán de Orpheus.**- _Vantaggio_, Fidio_._**

**_-Vantaggio, _Gianluca –**y comenzó a comer tranquilamente. Cada ciertos ratos miraba al chico, quien también lo miraba y ambos sonreían para su compañero, ¡que acto más tierno había ahí entre ellos. Extrañamente Gianluca terminó de comer antes que Fidio, asi que se levantó para lavar su vajilla. Fidio comía y comía, terminando por quedar con los labios llenos de rastros de salsa.

Mientras comía, el ojiazul pensaba en si existía la posibilidad de que su compañero pudiese sentir algo más por él, y si fuese así ¿cómo podía darse cuenta de aquello?, digamos que Gianluca no era un tipo de persona muy demostrativa. De repente se dio cuenta que tenía nuevamente frente a frente al ojiceleste, quien le miraba fijamente sin decir ni "pio". ¿¡Qué estaba pasando ahí!. Fidio dejó salir un "ah" desde su garganta, que fue respondido por una coqueta risita del ojiceleste.

**-¿Te sucede algo, Fidio? Creístes que sería tal vez…¿Endou? –** Otra vez, otra vez nombraba a Endou, esta vez no le dejaría pasar tan rápido la broma, ya se estaba comenzando a volver molesto. Fidio le sujetó de los hombros y se levantó de su asiento, haciendo que Gianluca se sentara en el puesto donde momentos atrás había estado sentado él. Los ojos azules del capitán se posaron fijamente en los celestes de su compañero de equipo y esperaban que algo le dijera el chico, pero no, nada.

**-¡¿Por qué para todo nombras a Endou? –**exclamó pidiendo respuestas**- ¡no es con la única persona con la que he estado! ¡¿y Mark y Dylan? ¡incluso Terrece!, ¡¿por qué solo con Endou, por qué?. –**comenzaba a darle pequeños sarandeos. No gustaba que todo girara en torno a Endou, no quería creer que ellos pensaban que él planeaba dejar ganar a Inazuma Japan por su amistad con el arquero de castaños cabellos. ¡Era completamente absurdo!, pensaba Fidio.

**-Eso es muy simple…-**respondió a sus preguntas sólo con eso. Siempre mantenía la calma ante todo y la verdad era que le causaba un tanto de ternura ver a Fidio reaccionar de esa manera cada vez que el nombraba a Endou, pero sus actos tenían razones y era que él…se encontraba celoso del chico. ¿Qué tenía de especial ese japones que se llevaba toda la atención de su capitán?, no lograba comprenderlo.**- ¿puedes dejar de zarandearme?.**

**-Ah…C-claro, pero dime Gianluca, respondeme por favor. ¡¿No ves que me muero de curiosidad? –**si, Fidio había soltado a Gianluca, pero seguía completamente nervioso y con ganas de saber que era lo que pasaba por la mente del otro. Pero algo llamó la atención del chico, el ojiceleste había posado una de sus manos en la cintura de su compañero y con hizo que Fidio terminara sentado en sus piernas frente suyo.**- ¡¿a-ah? ¡¿q-qué estás haciendo?...-**su rostro se tiñó en rojo-.

**-_Calmati, per favore. _–**soltó el ojiceleste sin quitar la mano de la cintura de quien estaba ahora sentado, de piernas abiertas, sobre suyo**.- Tengo la respuesta a todo lo que preguntas…y es esta: tú, Fidio Aldena, me gustas…y me pone celoso verte tanto con Endou. _Ti amo…_**

**_-_¿me…me me me…me amas?, no, tiempo fuera. –**dijo el chico abrumado. ¿Gianluca lo amaba? ¿se lo había dicho así como si nada?, no no no aquí había algo raro…no podía pensar que él gustaba del ojiceleste…¿cómo?.

**-¿Tiempo fuera?, jajajaja ¿acaso esto es como el futbol? ¿tengo que meterte un gol para que me creas?...-**le susurró un tanto gracioso. Fidio hablaba como si de futbol se tratara, era natural haberse reído y bromeado un poco con eso.

**-¡N-no te burles de mí!...esto… -**el chico desvió su mirada, mientras estrujaba la ropa de quien tenía en frente. Bien, Gianluca ya se le había confesado y suponía que el chico esperaba respuesta. Fidio estaba loco por él desde hacía mucho tiempo, se había enamorado del chico de hace tanto, pero…nunca había tenido el valor de decirselo…y…¿ahora que?, el otro se le había declarado como si nada.**- Gianluca…**

**-¿Sí?, ¿qué sucede? -** ¿Cómo podía estar él tan tranquilo cuando lo tenía a él encima de su regazo y rojo como los tomates?, pensaba el chico.

**-_Io…io… _-**cerró sus ojos nervioso, pero unas caricias en su espalda por parte del otro le trajeron confianza. Al parecer el ojiceleste ya sabía que era lo que Fidio escondía en su interior, por eso…¿sólo bastaba con hablar no?**.-_ Io ti amo, Gianluca…_**

**-Lo sé…-**y plantó un beso en los labios del último que se había confesado.

Comenzó un suave y tierno beso entre ambos chicos. El más alto envolvió la cintura de su capitán para así acercarlo más y poder tener más contacto en el beso. Fidio aun no podía entender que era lo que estaba pasando en ese instante, pero el amor se hizo más fuerte haciendo que cruzara sus brazos por detrás del cuello de su compañero y que se inclinara más hacia adelante.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuando ese superficial beso pasó a ser un tanto más demandante y menos cuando sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar la una con la otra. La lengua del ojiceleste se movía con maestría dándo suaves circulos dentro de la cavidad del ojiazul, quien seguía de igual manera al otro con la danza de sus lenguas. Era tan delicioso lo que se sentía ahí, tanto amor, tantas ganas de no separarse, tal vez hasta pasión, pero…de repente la puerta de la entrada del hostal se abrió y el lugar se llenó de voces, eran los jugadores de Orpheus.

Fidio trató de separarse de Gianluca apenas escuchó las voces de sus compañeros de equipo, pero el chico no lo dejó, es más continuó besandolo con pasión, recorriendo cada rincon de la boca del ojiazul. Pasos se escuchaban hacía la cocina y voces que preguntaban por los chicos que ahora se encontraban en la misma; uno insistiendo en el beso y el otro tratando de separarse de este. En esa pelea el vencedor –agradecía de enorme manera- fue Fidio, quien logró separarse de golpe del mayor, lastima que terminó cayendo al suelo por la fuerza utilizada.

**-¡A-auch! –**exclamó el ojiazul sobándose por aquel golpe. ¡Vaya que le había dolido!, pero era mejor aguantar el golpe antes de haber tenido que ser pillado en pleno acto con el ojiceleste.

**-¿Fidio, Gianluca están acá? –**preguntó un chico de espléndidos ojos verdes y cabellos burdeos, era Marco.**- ¡¿Fidio? ¡¿qué haces botado en el suelo?...-**se acercó rápidamente al chico de los cabellos castaños agarrandolo de un brazo y alzandolo para que se levantara del –para nada cómodo- suelo.

Gianluca por su parte se había levantado con tanta naturalidad luego de que el otro chico se separara de él, y ahora, se encontraba lavando las vajillas sin haber hecho comentario alguno sobre la "casual" caída que el capitán de Orpheus había sufrido. Metía sus manos en el agua con tanta tranquilidad y frotaba lentamente el plato utilizado por su compañero. Esa actitud no le había gustado al ojiazul, quien le miraba frunciendo el ceño molesto; sentía un pequeño enojo ¡¿Cómo podía actuar con tanta normalidad y ni siquiera haber preguntado como se encontraba?, más que mal…había sido culpa de él, pensó Fidio.

**_-Io sto bene, Marco…-_**dijo a forma de murmuro y se sujetó de su amigo levantandose del suelo y volviendo a sentarse en la silla, cuando de repente un pequeño y bello chico de cabellos dorados se le acercó preocupado. Había justo presenciado la escena de cuando el pelirrojo se acercaba y lo levantaba. Al chico también le había sorprendido que Gianluca hubiese hecho…NADA**.-Angelo…no me mires tú también así, no fue nada…**

**-No te creo, Fidio. –**dijo el rubio y caminó hacia el pelinegro jalandole del pantalon para que este le mirara.

Gianluca le tenía un enorme cariño al joven rubio y cuando se dio vuelta y notó la cara de molestia con la que el chico le mirara, no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Él no se había acercado a ayudar a Fidio, porque había sido el propio ojiazul quien se había querido separar de él; entendía la posición de que fuese extraño que el equipo los fuese a pillar así, besandose, pero…; ellos, como italianos tampoco eran cerrados de mente. Tal vez…si había actuado un poquito mal y la mirada del rubio se lo corroboraba.

**-Angelo…**

**_-Molto male, Gianluca…molto male… _eso no se hace –**dijo en tono de regaño el pequeño rubio, que conocía al derecho y al revez los sentimientos del ojiceleste hacia Fidio. ¡No podía actuar así!, si Gianluca seguía actuando de esa fría manera, lo único que lograría sería confundir a quien amaba, y tenía más que claro que eso no era lo que el alto chico quería.

**-Perdón…-**se agachó un poco hasta alcanzar y acariciar con suavidad los cabellos rubios del chico, el mismo agarró la mano del pelinegro y la retiró mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

**-Eso no debe ser para mí…-**y miró al ojiazul que se encontraba junto al ojiverde, quien aun no se convencía de la situación del capitán y mucho menos entendía como era que se había caído. Gianluca dio un suspiro y secandose las manos se acercó a los otros dos, nuevamente agachandose y quedándo frente a Fidio, quien rápidamente se sonrojó ante la acción.

**- ¿Estás bien?, perdón por dejar el piso mojado. Yo…no me había dado cuenta que te habías caído por eso. _Scusa…_**

**-Ah…-**se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos celeste cielo. Él había mentido para hacer –¡por fin!- que Marco se quedara tranquilo y se convenciera de las cosas**- n-no, no es nada. La culpa es mía por no fijarme…jejeje.**

**-¡Ay chicos! –**le dio un pequeño zape a ambos**.- ¡no sean tan graves!. Apropósito ya está comenzando a anochecer y junto a Rafael haremos una enorme cena para todos nosotros para la noche asi que…¡todos fuera de la cocina!**

Y todos fueron expulsados del lugar por el chico de ojos verdes, que hizo que su compañero de la melena castaña entrara con las bolsas. Al cabo de un largo rato se hizo de noche y todos se reunieron para cenar juntos. Había en la mesa toda clase de manjares típicos de Italia; desde la típica pizza con queso mozzarella de Búfala, hasta los pequeños raviolis rellenos de diversas variedades de carnes y salsas. Fue un momento agradable para todos, todos menos Fidio, quien comió todo el rato en silencio y sólo respondía cuando le preguntaban algo. Se encontraba el chico sumido en sus pensamientos, quería hablar con el ojiceleste que momentos atrás había dicho "_ti amo_" y luego lo había besado sin preguntar más.

Ya las cosas habían sido levantadas de la mesa y el resto de los chicos del equipo se encontraban lavando la vajilla. Fidio había dejado sus cosas y se dispuso a subir las escaleras para irse a la cama. Pero cuando salió de su habitación (se había cambiado y puesto ya Pijama) en dirección al baño, fue agarrado del brazo por alguien y atraído hacía una habitación, que se cerró al entrar el chico.

**-¡¿P-pero que diantr-¿! –**la boca del ojiazul fue tapada de inmediato por unas blancas y pálidas manos. Reconoció rápidamente al dueño de esas manos y de ese olor tan característico; era Gianluca. Cuando Fidio pudo apreciar esos ojos celestes en la oscuridad, dejó callar su voz y entrecerró sus ojos observando dulcemente a quien ahora dejaba de taparle la boca con la mano y pasaba a acariciar con esa misma mano el rostro del chico.

**-Buona Notte…-**susurró corriendo los mechones del chico de su rostro y se acercó a su rostro para robarle un beso, pero Fidio colocó sus manos en la boca del chico en negación a los que el otro intentaba hacer. Gianluca recordó lo hablado luego de la cena con Angelo. "Recuerda que tendrás problemas y Fidio no te creerá nada" fueron las sabias palabras del rubio, y vaya que había tenido razón. El ojiazul se negaba a besarlo y todo era su culpa, por ser siempre tan poco cariñoso o tan poco demostrativo**.- Fidio…**

**-Callate…¿Q-qué es lo que pretendes conmigo? ¡yo no soy un juguete!...¡m-mis sentimientos son verdaderos Gianluca! –**hablaba y hablaba el ojiazul sin dejar que su compañero pudiese responderle algo. De repente los ojos del chico se volvieron muy cristalinos y se soltó del agarre del chico, mas no pudo escapar porque el otro se encontraba tapando la puerta.

**-Nunca he pretendido que eres un juguete…Y-ya te lo dije Fidio…-**se acercó al chico, pero este se alejaba con cada paso que el pelinegro daba. Fidio trató de pasar por su lado para salir corriendo por la puerta, pero Gianluca no le dejó, lo agarró de la muñeca fuertemente y lo apegó contra la pared mirándole, clavando esas aguamarinas en los zafiros de quien quería escapar, pero a la vez quería quedarse a su lado.**- Puedo repetirlo todas las veces que quieras, demostrartelo cada vez que me lo pidas…pero entiendeme, creeme…_io ti amo…_**

Fidio no pudo aguantar y soltor sus lagrimas, lagrimas de felicidad; nunca antes había oído al chico hablar con tanta sinceridad, le era imposible no creerle lo que él le dijeral. Él también lo amaba, lo amaba con todo su ser, es por eso que logró soltarse del fuerte agarrón y se apegó al chico en un necesitado abrazo, en un tierno beso que plantó tiernamente en los labios de Gianluca. ¡No podía sentirse más feliz!. El ojiceleste correspondió su abrazo y luego su beso, sellando de esa manera el amor que tanto sentía.

Ambos chicos se quedaron juntos toda esa noche, demostrando entre dulces caricias y tiernos besos cuando se amaban. Fidio mientras tuvo voz y conciencia repitió toda la noche "ti amo" al chico. Durmieron juntos…abrazados, y no importaba quien o como los encontrarían en la mañana, lo que sucediera esa noche entre ambos, era lo único que importaba…

_Dos personas, dos cuerpos, dos almas; un beso y un "Ti amo"…_


End file.
